Bang, bang
by yoake.laberinto
Summary: He will always win the fight. El camino directo a la destrucción. Temari, Hidan... y Shikamaru. AU
1. 王將

王將 - _ōshō_

Matar a una persona no es tan difícil como se puede llegar a creer. La carne es sólo carne, el cuerpo un mero artilugio que se avería de forma irreversible con pocos movimientos. Matar lo puede hacer cualquiera con las ganas suficientes.

Pero ser un asesino profesional... eso son otras palabras. Ése es un arte que requiere tiempo, esfuerzo y habilidad. Aunque siempre están las excepciones. Como la de Temari: lo suyo no es una cuestión de profesión. Lo suyo es un don.

Ha tenido varios sobrenombres: la Comadreja, la Embajadora, la Rubia... incluso_ Keima*_. Sin embargo ella prefiere que la llamen Princesa.

–Ven aquí, princesa –el día que vio su primer cadáver su padre la animó a acercarse para que pudiera observar mejor –. ¿Ves? A esta altura está el corazón. Si clavas aquí, bien profundo, lo atraviesas y se para. Es una buena forma de matar si no buscas ser cruel. ¿Lo entiendes?

–Síp –había dicho ella, demasiado fascinada como para añadir más. Su padre hundió la katana en la carne y las costillas gimieron como ramas al partirse; ella comprendió perfectamente. Cuando se apartó del hombre ahora muerto había sangre ensuciando el kimono de seda de su padre.

Aquel crujido... jamás se le borraría de la memoria.

Su padre era el jefe de la banda yakuza cuyo símbolo era el kanji del viento, _kaze. _Era el jefe supremo del crimen en toda la costa oeste y controlaba el comercio de la droga que llegaba desde China. Como gran señor se podía permitir el capricho de matar siempre con katana, a poder ser con la suya y no la de un empleado inferior. Las finas líneas de oro que decoraban la empuñadura centelleaban cuando describía en el aire la floritura de la muerte, y de nuevo ese crujir y ese gemido del asesinado.

El último aliento tiene un sonido viscoso.

Curiosamente el ruido que hizo su padre al morir fue bien distinto. _Bang, bang_. Aquellas explosiones sabían a carne quemada en su memoria. El hombre que había sido su_ sensei_, su guía y, sobre todo, su gran temor, caía bajo un arma de fuego.

La katana no convencía a Temari. Ella esperaba algo más limpio y rápido que aquella espada tan japonesa; algo que la dejase a ella impoluta y destrozase al contrincante. Y la cabeza de su padre parecía una sandía reventada en el suelo de la mansión. Con una pistola en la mano ella podría permanecer perfecta mientras el resto se hundían en lo podrido y lo miserable. Con un arma ella podría seguir siendo una princesa.

Sí, la pólvora era la respuesta que buscaba.

_Bang, bang._ Y lo que había sido su vida hasta entonces se deshizo en un charco de sangre.

* * *

_*Keima: el caballo en el Shogi._

_No, no me he vuelto loca; este capítulo es tan corto porque al principio iba a escribirlo todo de una vez, pero he decidido dividirlo en varios capítulos breves... Todo tiene su motivación, por supuesto..._

_Si hay suerte podré volver a subir en poquitos días... Todo se verá ;)_

**Y.L.**


	2. 歩兵

_Titxu es abrazable y no parece hartarse de mí, así que este capi es para ella ^_^_

* * *

歩兵 - _fuhyō_

Los yakuza* que mataron a su padre iban todos vestidos de negro y sobre sus espaldas se mecía nubes rojas. Akatsuki sonaba a pesadilla irreal, a conversación de su padre con sus más altos consejeros. Pero Temari no tenía la sensación de peligro; tan sólo recordaba dónde le había dicho su padre que estaba el corazón. Mientras no hubiera nada apuntando a esa dirección de su cuerpo estaría tranquila.

En cambio había oído a la niñera gritar y luego morir en la habitación contigua y los berreos de sus hermanos eran lo único que había quedado a cambio. Temari sí que temía por ellos.

Un hombre con la apariencia de muñeco remendado se agachó a su altura de niña de siete años. Olía como deben oler los muertos.

–Vaya una molestia –dijo en voz alta, como si ella no entendiera.

–No la mates –dijo otro de dientes afilados–, Konan te matará a ti si lo haces.

–Hay dos más en la otra habitación –Temari se fijó en el hombre que acababa de entrar: su pelo plateado era tan brillante que era imposible no hacerlo. Ella era una cría, y a las crías les encantan las cosas brillantes.

El hombre remendado sacudió la cabeza y el largo pelo negro le hizo cosquilla en los brazos. En su mano humeaba la pistola que había escupido la bala hasta el pecho de su padre. Esa pistola era tan plateada como el pelo del hombre guapo, aparte de larga. No tenía nada que ver con las sofisticadas armas negras de los hombres de su padre.

–Soy la heredera del clan Viento –dijo sacando de su memoria las palabras que la niñera tantas veces le había repetido, aunque ni siquiera tenía claro qué significaba –, por mí se pagarían millones.

–Con tu padre muerto no vales más que lo que quieran pagar por tu chochito –le informó el de los dientes afilados –. Eh, Kakuzu. ¿No tienes ningún cliente que quiera degustar a estos tres?

Con "estos tres" Temari sabía que se referían a ella y sus hermanos, pero no estaba segura de a qué se referían con "degustarles" (no podía hablar de comérselos, ¿no?) ni tampoco tenía claro qué era su "chochito"; en cualquier caso sonaba mal y ella no era tan sólo la heredera para lo bueno, sino también para lo malo.

–Tsk. Puede que a Sasori le convenzan esos dos. Pero a ésta...

–No les hagáis daño a mis hermanos –miró fijamente al hombre remendado: tenía los iris que deben tener los muertos –. Podéis hacer conmigo lo que queráis, pero no toquéis a Gaara ni a Kankurô.

–Oh. Hablas como una mayor –el hombre de cabello plateado se agachó junto a ella y sonrió. Por un momento Temari volvió a quedarse fascinada con él, con su lengua relamiéndose los labios –. ¿Y qué harías por tus hermanitos, pequeña?

_Pequeña_. Odiaba aquella palabra; ella no era pequeña, ella era una princesa. Alargó su brazo con decisión y haciendo con los dedos una pistola imaginaria, apuntó al corazón del hombre hermoso.

–_¡Bang, bang!_

Sin embargo la reacción no fue la esperada: todos los que estaban ahí empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Sintió calor en el rostro y los ojos anegándose de lágrimas; hizo lo que pudo para contenerlas.

–Lo mismo no hace falta que los vendamos; puede que merezca la pena criarlos –Temari dirigió su mirada hacia un hombre que estaba atrás del todo y que entre lágrimas tan sólo lo distinguía su pelo negro.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Son sus hijos. Era un asesino despiadado, pero también eficaz. Quizá ellos también lo sean algún día. Podríamos convertirlos en nuestros pupilos...

Los desconocidos procedieron a debatir entonces qué hacer con ellos, pero todos parecían favorables a la idea de dejarlos vivos y educarlos; al menos a ella. El hombre de cabello negro se acercó hasta donde estaba y le puso la mano en el hombro con actitud tranquilizadora.

–No te preocupes. Es... lo mejor que te puede pasar ahora mismo –tenía la voz grave pero suave.

–Venga, niña –el hombre cosido la atrapó con sus manos de muerto. Temari intentó soltarse y entonces la agarró por el pelo, arrastrándola así hacia la salida. Mientras hacía lo imposible para no perder el equilibrio podía oír los lloros de sus hermanos, indicativo de que se los llevaban también y, sobre todo, que seguían vivos. Los subieron a los tres a un coche parecido al de su padre, de cristales tintados y asientos de cuero.

Pudo cazar por un segundo a través de la ventanilla la figura del hombre de pelo plateado... pero él no parecía interesado en ella. Sintió su corazón de niña tonta romperse en mil fragmentos.

Así fue cómo Temari pasó de ser princesa a ser un pequeño peón en el tablero.

* * *

_*Yakuza= Mafia japonesa... Ayer descubrí que eran antiguos samurái. Eso le da más sentido a las katanas._

_Hoy no es mi día... O no ha sido mi día más bien, porque ya se ha terminado. _

_El viernes tengo el que podría ser el último examen de mates de mi carrera. Deseadme suerte._

_Siento no poder contestaros a los reviews, pero voy contrarreloj... Ayastarry te debo algunas contestaciones, te las daré cuando pueda, promesa T_T_

_Que durmáis bien cuando os toque, a mi ya me toca. Mua_

**Y.L.**


End file.
